Pozwól mi się dotknąć (pierwsze lato)
by Neko-wa
Summary: Pierwsza część serii "Kochaj mnie w ciemności" autorstwa Shay Fae, dostępnej na AO3. zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest beta oraz konsultacje pozostałe: myk-myk A/T: Pierwsze tłumaczenie. AU przejawia się w różnicy wieku między Johnem a Sherlockiem i braćmi Holmes. Będę wdzięczna za każdą nową wskazówkę.
1. Zaintryguj mnie

**Rozdział 1: Zaintryguj mnie**

Sherlock był pewny, że, pominąwszy naukowe eksperymenty, to lato nie będzie przyjemne.

– Ale mamo! Lato to jest _nasz_ czas! ― błagał, zawstydzony tym, jak dziecinnie brzmiał, zwłaszcza, że miał już szesnaście lat.

– Wy chłopcy, jesteście tutaj tacy samotni ― powiedziała Victoria Holmes tonem, którego nikt nie mógł zlekceważyć ― A Cynthia jest moją najstarszą przyjaciółką. Poza tym jej dzieci są w waszym wieku.

– Mówiłaś, że Harry ma dziewiętnaście a John siedemnaście ― przypomniał Sherlock. – Więc ty i Mycroft na pewno się z nimi dogadacie ― rzekła Victoria i to był koniec dyskusji. Nikt nie kłócił się z nią, kiedy używała tego głosu.

I tak oto Sherlock znalazł się na podjeździe ich drogiej, wakacyjnej rezydencji. Po jego obu stronach stali Victoria i Mycroft. Razem czekali na małego chevroleta.

Niska blondynka w tanich jeansach i luźnej koszulce wysiadła i wpadła prosto w ramiona Victorii Holmes, jak zwykle ubranej w dopasowaną sukienkę od Korsa, obcasy i z perfekcyjnym makijażem.

– Cynthia! ― powiedziała melodyjnie Victoria i jasnowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Vicky, dawno się nie widziałyśmy ― powiedziała Cynthia w momencie, w którym otworzyły się drzwi samochodu za nią i wysiadło z nich dwoje nastolatków.

– Nie ma z nimi ojca ― szepnął Sherlock Mycroftowi ― Dlaczego? Nie, nie mów. Prawdopodobnie zajmie mnie to na resztę dnia i w ten sposób zachowam zdrowe zmysły trochę dłużej.

– Musisz być zawsze taki melodramatyczny? ― syknął Mycroft, a jego uśmiech nawet nie drgnął.

– Cześć garnku, poznałeś już czajnik? ― odpowiedział szeptem Sherlock, ale Mycroft już szedł w stronę dziewczyny, żeby poznać swojego przeznaczonego „towarzysza zabaw".

Dziewczyna była wysoka, z burzą brązowych włosów. Miała na sobie rozdarte jeansy, w koszulkę odsłaniającą brzuch i przekłuty pępek. Ale Mycroft nie zachwiał się ani na chwilę i wyciągnął dłoń. _Głupek._

– Harry, prawda? ― Uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest ― Mycroft. Wydaje mi się, że jestem w twoim wieku. Mogę ci pokazać okolicę?

– To miejsce jest wielkie. Chodźmy! ― Harry odetchnęła, pozwoliła Mycroftowi wziąć się za rękę i poprowadzić w kierunku ogrodów.

Na podjeździe zostali tylko Sherlock i chłopak. Niski jak matka, z jej piaskowymi włosami i błękitnymi jak ocean oczami. Szczupły, ubrany w luźno wiszący t–shirt i za duże, prawie spadające spodnie. _Używane. Po ojcu?_

Chłopiec był cichy, kiedy podszedł z wyciągniętą ręką.

– John ― Wyciągnął dłoń, ale Sherlock tylko spojrzał na nią, jakby była skażona i chłopak powoli ją opuścił.

– Postawmy sprawę jasno, dobra? ― warknął szybko Sherlock, rozglądając się, czy jego matka przypadkiem nie słyszy ― Nie potrzebuję być twoim przyjacielem. Jestem naukowcem, pamiętaj. I jeśli zniszczysz moje eksperymenty, to pożałujesz.

John popatrzył na niego, jakby właśnie dostał w twarz. Sherlock miał drobne wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy niebieskie oczy Johna najpierw rozszerzyły się, a potem natychmiast jego spojrzenie stężało. John zdecydowanie nie był mięczakiem.

– Jasne, chłopie. Na pewno poradzę sobie z tym sam. Dzięki ― powiedział. Jego głos był tak samo delikatny jak zdecydowany.

Sherlock wziął walizki i skierował się do domu. John po chwili ruszył za nim.

– Ja nie… ― zaczął, ale zamilkł, kiedy weszli. _Dom? Rezydencja to lepsze słowo_ pomyślał John, przekraczając próg i podążając za Sherlockiem po schodach do pokoju. Sherlock wrzucił walizki do środka a John odwrócił się.

– To mój pokój? ― zapytał i wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Nie, to kuchnia. Spróbuj być chociaż trochę inteligentny ― warknął Sherlock. Podszedł do drzwi w ścianie ― Za tymi drzwiami jest moja sypialnia. Najwyraźniej mama ma wielkie nadzieje na naszą przyjaźń. Nigdy ich nie użyjesz, zrozumiano?

John przytaknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jakby nigdy wcześniej nic podobnego nie widział. Sherlock westchnął.

– Niesamowite ― powiedział John delikatnie i Sherlockowi zakręciło się w głowie. Całkowicie. _Cholera! Ten uśmiech!_ Powinien stąd wyjść zanim…

– Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, znajdź kogoś, kogo to obchodzi ― powiedział szybko i zamknął drzwi do pokoju.

To będzie długie lato.


	2. Czytaj mnie otwarcie

**Rozdział 2: Czytaj mnie otwarcie**

Sherlock usiadł przy blacie, żeby sprawdzić stan swojej myszy, kiedy pracę przerwał mu dźwięk dzwonka. Westchnął.

_Zawołaj Johna,_ głos w jego głowie brzmiał podejrzliwie, jakby pobudzony przez mamę. _On nie wie, że to jest dzwonek na obiad. _

Sherlock jęknął i podszedł do drzwi łączących pokoje.

― To był dzwonek na obiad… ― zaczął po tym, jak otworzył drzwi, ale zatrzymał się na widok Johna Watsona bez koszulki.

― Przepraszam ― odparł szybko, nakazując sobie nie rumienić się. _Dlaczego się czerwienię? Przecież widziałem już chłopaków bez koszulki? Widziałem Mycrofta…_

― Nie martw się. ― John zaśmiał się, sięgając do walizki po świeżą koszulkę. ― To nic wielkiego, nie? Też jesteś facetem, wyglądamy tak samo.

Prawdopodobnie. Ale _tak samo_ Sherlocka nie było opalone, o gładkich mięśniach i jasnych włosach ciągnących się do… _Dość. Natychmiast._

― Trochę okropna, nie? ― powiedział John sztywno, kiedy zauważył zawieszone na nim spojrzenie nastolatka. Dopiero w tym momencie młodszy z nich zwrócił uwagę na czerwoną i poszarpaną bliznę, która przecinała biodro Johna.

― Nie, to jest… ― Sherlock powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem „piękne". _Co, do cholery, się ze mną dzieje?_ ― oryginalne.

― Można tak powiedzieć…― John uśmiechnął się, wkładając kolejną używaną koszulkę, która opadła mu na brzuch. ― Mówiłeś coś o obiedzie?

Obiad minął w napiętej atmosferze. Victoria i Cynthia zajęły się sobą, a Harry i Mycroft zachowywali się jak papużki nierozłączki.

― Więc… ― zaczął John, ale Sherlock natychmiast mu przerwał.

― Nie. Cokolwiek powiesz, będzie nudne ― wycedził, zabierając się do jedzenia.

John zaśmiał się.

― Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. Nawet mnie nie znasz.

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego. John zamarł.

― Nie znam cię? ― zapytał ostro. ― Wiem o tobie wszystko i to tylko dzięki obserwacji.

― Niemożliwe ― westchnął John.

― Grasz w rugby. ― Sherlock bezwiednie ściszył głos. ― Niewątpliwie tłumisz agresję, masz jakieś problemy, z którymi nie potrafisz sobie poradzić. Zazwyczaj śpisz na lewym boku, ale ostatnio nie sypiasz dobrze ― masz koszmary; twój gust muzyczny zawiera się w tym, co akurat grają w radio. Zawsze byłeś popularny ― nigdy nie kłóciłeś się z przyjaciółmi. Ale tego lata, tego lata nie chcesz widzieć żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół. Dlaczego? To proste ― wiedzą coś. Twoje problemy, bezsenność, brak ojca ― myślę, że chodzi o niego. Wypadek samochodowy czy choroba?

John wytrzeszczył oczy i powoli mrugnął. Sherlock przygotował się na odrzucenie, ale chłopak tylko wziął głęboki oddech, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wcześniej go wstrzymywał.

― Jak ty to zrobiłeś? ― zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

― Zauważyłem ― Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, całkowicie zaskoczony reakcją Johna. Ale jego następna wypowiedź wprawiła go w osłupienie.

― Jesteś niesamowity.

― Co? ― Sherlock mrugnął

― Nie wmawiaj mi, że nie wiesz, że jesteś niesamowity ― powiedział John, wpatrując się w młodszego chłopaka.

― To nie jest coś, co zwykle mówią mi ludzie ― odpowiedział łagodnie, kiedy jego żołądek wywrócił się, a on został wciągnięty coraz głębiej i głębiej w te _błękitne oczy. _

― Co zazwyczaj mówią ludzie? ― zapytał John, łapiąc przynętę.

― Spieprzaj. ― Sherlock uśmiechnął się. John roześmiał się głośno, prowokując matki do spojrzenia na nich znad stołu i uśmiechnięcia się.

― Więc co to było? ― zapytał Sherlock, kiedy wracali z obiadu. Cała sytuacja skończyła się lepiej niż się zaczęła, powodując, że Sherlock i John rozmawiali bez prób zabicia siebie nawzajem.

― Co takiego? ― John zadał pytanie, wchodząc po masywnych stopniach.

― Wypadek czy choroba?

― Ani jedno, ani drugie ― odpowiedział John bez zająknięcia. ― Popełnił samobójstwo ― dodał, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi do sypialni tuż przed zszokowaną twarzą Sherlocka.


	3. Zmęcz mnie

**Rozdział 3: Zmęcz mnie**

Koszmar był zawsze taki sam. Biegł, biegł, ale nigdy wystarczająco szybko, nigdy nie uciekł wystarczająco daleko i zawsze to widział. Obraz pełen czerwieni i krwi, upadający nóż i czuł, jak krzyczy i krzyczy…

― Co ty do cholery robisz? ― powiedział zimny głos. John usiadł, ciężko dysząc.

― Co? ― Z trudem łapał oddech, a serce dudniło mu w piersi. Rozrzucone wokół niego koce były mokre od potu.

― Robisz niemożliwy hałas. ― Głos, Sherlock, dobiegł go spod drzwi ― Niektórzy z nas próbują spać.

― Przepraszam ― odpowiedział John łagodnie. Jego oddech był urywany. Sherlock posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się w stronę swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Zaraz po ich zamknięciu brunet opadł na podłogę, rumieniąc się. Twarz Johna była rozgrzana i mokra od potu, jego źrenice powiększone przez ciemność. Te westchnienia… Sherlock mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co powinien zrobić z Johnem aby wywołać ten sam rumieniec, pot i _sapnięcia…_

_Przestań!_ nakazał sobie. _To śmieszne i dziecinne. Ty nawet nie lubisz Johna Watsona!_

A jednak go lubił. To była czysta i doskonała tortura. Zatopił się ponownie w pościeli, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie, jak za sąsiednimi drzwiami leży John, zaplątany w swoje prześcieradła. Nie udało się.

Minęły trzy dni, zanim Sherlock coś zrobił.

Trzy dni, które spędzał w pokoju, przeprowadzał eksperymenty i próbował nie zwracać uwagi na Johna za oknem, zwiedzającego ogrody. Na Johna w jadalni, śmiejącego się z wyszeptanego przez niego dowcipu na temat tuszy Mycrofta. Na Johna w salonie, siedzącego z podwiniętymi stopami w salonie, czytającego książkę ― jego niebieskie oczy migotały, śledząc tekst. I na Johna w nocy, budzącego Sherlocka krzykami przerażenia i jękami _bólu? Zakłopotania? Podniecenia?_

W końcu nie mógł, _nie chciał,_ tego tolerować. _Tylko dlatego, że nie mogę spać _obiecał sobie, leżąc swobodnie. _Tylko dlatego._

Była jedenasta, godzinę wcześniej niż John zwykle chodził spać. Sherlock otworzył drzwi sypialni i przeszedł kilka kroków po pokoju zanim rzucił parę spodni na łóżko.

John podniósł oczy znad swojej książki, z miejsca, w którym się zwinął na wielkim, _zbyt dużym jak na jedną osobę,_ łóżku.. Jego nogi były zaplątane w pościel, włosy wilgotne od prysznica.

― Co jest? ― zapytał John ufnie. _Nie ufaj mi, nie wiesz, co chcę z tobą zrobić._

― Załóż ― nakazał Sherlock. ― Idziemy biegać.

― Dlaczego? ― zapytał starszy.

― Męczące ćwiczenia godzinę przed snem pomagają na koszmary ― wyjaśnił Sherlock. Oczy Johna zrobiły się duże jak spodki.

― Um… Przepraszam. Wiem, że sprawiam ci kłopot.

― Zdecydowałem podjąć bardziej drastyczne kroki, które pozwolą mi normalnie spać ― uciął Sherlock. John zarumienił się, słysząc te słowa. ― Teraz ubierz się, spotkamy się na dole za 10 minut.

Po tych słowach Sherlock zatrzasnął drzwi sypialni i zbiegł na dół, zanim zmiękły mu kolana. John zszedł na dół sześć minut później w spodniach Sherlocka z podwiniętymi przy kostkach nogawkami.

― To jest naprawdę… ― zaczął, ale Sherlock przerwał mu spojrzeniem.

― Oczywiście. Ty nigdy się nie mylisz ― mruknął John, wychodząc za Sherlockiem na zewnątrz.

Ogrody były ogromne, zewsząd otoczone rozległymi lasami. Sherlock znał je jak własną kieszeń. Nawet w atramentowych ciemnościach, szybko pobiegł w stronę znajdującego się na krańcu posesji jeziora. Nie musiał odwracać się, żeby wiedzieć, że John biegnie za nim. Wyraźnie słyszał jego kroki.

Biegli w ciszy, którą zakłócały jedynie ich kroki i nierówne oddechy. John pozostawał krok za Sherlockiem, dając mu możliwość wyboru dalszej drogi. Kiedy dotarli nad jezioro, Sherlock zatrzymał się, słysząc, że John siada za nim i łapie oddech.

― Tu jest pięknie, prawda? ― powiedział John łagodnie. ― Nigdy nie widziałem tak jasno świecących gwiazd…

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, pozwalając swoim myślom, pełnym adrenaliny i endorfin, napawać się widokiem czerwonego i spoconego Johna, którego oczy rozjaśniły się, kiedy zaczął patrzeć w gwiazdy. Poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się jak lina i walczył ze swoim omamionym umysłem, żeby nie zrobił nic _głupiego_.

― Wracajmy. ― To było wszystko, co powiedział.

Zaczęli biec z powrotem, a ich ciała w świetle księżyca tworzyły długie cienie, łączące się dłońmi w czasie wysiłku. Sherlock nie chciał myśleć o ich znaczeniu.

Do rezydencji doczołgali się dysząc.

― Potrzebuję prysznica. ― John oddychał z rękoma na kolanach. Spojrzał na Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się delikatnie ― Dziękuję.

― To było bardziej z korzyścią dla mnie niż dla ciebie ― odpowiedział Sherlock. _Nawet nie masz pojęcia, co ja zyskałem…_

― Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję ― odparł John, ciągle się uśmiechając. Kiedy szedł do łazienki, klepnął Sherlocka w plecy, pozostawiając ślad.

Sherlock leżał w łóżku, odpływając w sen z odgłosami kąpieli, tłumiąc myśli o _nagim Johnie w... ― nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie._

Żadne jęki nie obudziły go i Sherlock prawie za nimi zatęsknił.


End file.
